Game Night
by RWBY Story Maker
Summary: Every Saturday, members of Team RWBY and Team JNPR fight for the glorious Game Night title. Who will win? Just an idea I had after seeing a picture on deviantart. This is all about humor, shippings hinted. A one-shot, maybe a story, every Saturday night. Depends on if you guys like it.


**_Just an idea I had after seeing a picture on deviantart. This is all about humor, shippings hinted. A one-shot, maybe a story, every Saturday night. Depends on if you guys like it._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Game Night<em>**

It was Saturday evening, teams RWBY and JNPR had the day off. They went shopping and got Jaune some cookie batter to make cookies for Ruby. It was a good day. Until; Game Night. Now, Game Night is no joke, you have all the competitors striving for the championship, which is a Gold-Coated Plastic Crown, which was won at Miles and Busters fun house. The previous winner, Pyrrha, had claimed her crown by beating Yang in a game of beer pong. It was quite the upset. Nonetheless; Game Night was about to commence, and I the narrator, Jaune Arc will tell the tale of this glorious night.

It was time, time for a war. How the scoring system works is quite simple. A player has to get to 20 points to win the almighty crown of Game Night, to get those points that player needs to get 1st, 2nd, or 3rd place in the current game. There are 6 different games, the games are chosen by the victor of the previous week.

Everyone started to fill into team RWBY's dorm. Since last Game Night was held at the 'Oh So Fabulous' Team JNPR's dorm, team RWBY is hosting in their dorm. They did quite the job on decorating and concessions. Behold! The crown of Game Night is here! Tis a magnificent sight, so is the lady under it if you know what I am transcribing. Heh. I cracketh me up. Now, the story shall fully begin, come far, come near, you queer.

Yang looked at the holder of the beloved crown of Game Night. Ever since she lost at Beer Pong her life was thrown into a hurdle. She was the champion of Beer Pong, and she lost. Lost to a girl who is most likely never had a sip of alcohol.

* * *

><p>"Come on Yang! You can do this!" Ruby screamed out to Yang; if she won that would mean Ruby would have a chance at winning the crown for once.<p>

This was it, all Yang had to do was shoot Pyrrha's pong into the cup. Not hard right? That's what she thought. Yang needed space... She had to do win, for her dignity, for Jaune, for Ruby, for Narnia.

Yang took a deep breath, and threw the pong. It seemed perfect, two bounces aaaaand it's going in! Wait... It's rolling around on the tip. It's still rolling... It's... It's out! Pyrrha has won! Pyrrha's won the crown of Game Night! Everyone's going crazy! Pyrrha goes over to the crown and carefully lifts the crown on her head! The winner of this week is Pyrrha Nikos! Everyone is crowding around her, all excited. Except for Yang, she lost... At beer pong... What? How? Yang couldn't think straight, she needed to sit down. She needed to think for a while.

* * *

><p>*Que Rocky Theme*<p>

Everyone was getting settled in, in their regular seats waiting for the holder of the Crown to announce the 5 games of the night.

"Alright alright, everyone settle down. Now you will all be finding out the games I have chosen for tonight's Game Night." Pyrrha said getting into the middle of everybody.

Pyrrha took out a list, "The first game is... Dodgeball!" She said revealing the top of the list saying 'Dodgeball'

Jaune's face went blank, he was going to be playing dodgeball.. Against them.. Oh sweet Lord Monty.. Jaune was screwed.

Everyone then started to follow Pyrrha out of the dorm and all the way to the, currently closed, combat arena. Pyrrha grabbed the dodgeballs and put them in a straight line. "Here's how this works, we have 2 captains; Ruby and I, who pick teams for dodgeball then we do best 2 out of 3 to see which team wins. Whoever is on the winning team will get a point."

Ruby walked to Pyrrha, "Alright, I pick... Yang!" Pyrrha said pointing to Yang and signaling her to come over to her side. If Pyrrha's team had Yang AND Pyrrha... Well they won..

Ruby looked around, "I pick... Blake!" Ruby said jumping up and down grabbing Blake and bringing Blake to her side.

Pyrrha thought for a moment, "Since Ruby wants to go for stealth.. I pick Ren." She said.

'OH THANK YOU SWEET LORD MONTY. YOU SEXY DEVIL.' Ren thought to himself but keeping cool on the outside.

There were only 3 players left. Jaune, Weiss, and Nora. Obviously Jaune was going to get picked last. Just like Elementary School, and Middle School, and High School... Weiss was the obvious choice for Ruby. They were partners, of course she was going to pick her. He was most likely going to be picked after Nora.

Ruby looked at the remaining 3, her choice; quite obvious. "I pick... Nora!" She said happily putting her hands up for a high five for Nora.

'Wait... What?' Weiss thought looking at her Partner/Teammate that just stabbed her in the back. She barely knew Nora, but it's always good to have the psychopath on your side..

This left Weiss and Jaune. This gave Jaune a lot of hope, Pyrrha is his partner! She had to at least pick him last, but Pyrrha's choice had to be a good one, she does hate Weiss though.. She needs someone good, Jaune... Meh not so much. Pyrrha wasn't planning on that, she thought Ruby would get Weiss then Pyrrha gets Nora and they get Jaune.

Pyrrha thought for a moment, "I pick... Weiss." (AND THE SHIP HIT THE ICEBERG AND WENT DOWN THE DRAIN.)

Jaune stopped, "Really? Last pick... Like always I guess.." He looked at Pyrrha with sadness, she looked happy/annoyed. Then Jaune looked at his team, they were all screwed... It was now a 3v4 for them, which is going to be hard to beat.

Pyrrha looked around, "Begin!" She screamed hitting the alarm, that starts the countdown whenever there is a duel beginning.

3...

2..

1.

BEGIN!

Round One:

Ruby sprinted up fast as she could and grabbed 2 of the Dodgeballs. Yang grabbed 1 and dropped back to warm up her arm. Pyrrha grabbed 1 dodgeball also, while staring at Jaune who looked depressed. Then Ren grabbed the last dodgeball right before Nora got to it. He waved to her and smiled, she then smiled back. What she didn't know was Ren had the ball ready, and he threw it at her. Bang!

Nora's out.

Ruby looked at Ren, he deceived Nora. He used her love for him against her. She would not stand for that, neither would Ren after she was done with him. Ruby gave a ball to Jaune and sprinted towards Ren and threw the ball at full speed toward him. It hit him so hard that is bounced off him and slammed right into Weiss.

Ren and Weiss are out.

That leaves Yang and Pyrrha, and Jaune, Ruby, and Blake. Pyrrha needed to take out Jaune. He was keeping them alive by doing nothing. 'He's just dead meat', Pyrrha thought looking at him.

'No! You love him! You wouldn't hurt him!' The other part of Pyrrha's mind said. Sadly, Pyrrha's aggression part-of-mind was in control. She walked up to line, straight across from Jaune. He didn't want to look at her. She needed him gone. She whispered to herself 'I'm sorry.' And threw the ball at Jaune.

Jaune's out.

Yang was finally ready, she stepped up to the line, looked at he opponents, and threw. She didn't even know who she threw at, she just saw a body on the other side of the arena...

"OW! IM ALREADY OUT!" Jaune yelled after being impaled in the face by a ball flying at 100 miles per hour.

Yang looked at Jaune, "Sorry Blawndie." She chuckled a bit.

"It's not funny Yang."

"Yeah it is."

"It hurts!"

"Sucks."

"You know what also sucks?"

"What?"

"Distractions."

With that Yang looked back to the arena floor to see a ball flying at major speeds towards her face... Aaaaand Yangs out.. Literally, she is knocked out.. Jaune walked over to her body and picked her up and put her on the bench. 'It hurts doesn't it... FEEL MY PAIN.' Jaune thought grabbing her shoulder and moving his pain into her. What he didn't know is that she becomes stronger when hurt. (OP af.)

This left Pyrrha. It looks like she's screwed.. Wait where did Blake go..? Pyrrha looked around for Blake. Ruby was right in front of Pyrrha, with a ball in her hand. By where is Bla-

Pyrrha's out.

Round 2:

Everyone was getting back to their starting positions. Yang was glowing, literally. Yang had her eye on Jaune, for 2 reasons. 1st reason is because he's "eye candy" for her. 2nd reason is because she wanted to get him out because of what he did to her. He added more pain, which was a bad idea. Pyrrha then began the countdown.

3...

2..

1.

BEGIN!

Jaune felt a little more confident, he got hit in the face by the fastest ball ever to be thrown and was alive! If he can survive getting hit in the face by Yang he is practically Monty Oum himself. Jaune ran up for a ball but missed them all. He started to jog back to the back of the arena, but never to make it there because of a ball slamming into the back of his head.

"GOD DAMMIT BLAWNDIE." Jaune yelled getting up and flicking Yang off while walking off to the side bench.

While laughing hysterically at Jaune, Yang got hit in the face by Blake's ball. Knocking Yang to the ground, Jaune started to laugh so hard he fell to the ground crying in laughter as Yang walked off.

"Shut up..." Yang said not looking at where she was walking and fell on Jaune.

"When Two Fellow Blondes Fall For Eachother..." Nora said looking at the two.

"Or On Eachother..." Pyrrha said staring at the sight of the two.

While everyone was staring this gave time for Pyrrha and Ren to throw the balls at Nora and Blake, and getting them out. Before Ruby even knew what happened she got pegged in the head.

Ruby's out.

Round 3:

3...

2..

1.

BEGIN!

This time Ruby was the last one to get a ball, her head still hurt from the massive throw. She barely knew what was happening. Her head was spinning in all different places, she barely had time to recover after the last hit. It was quite the hit. Before she knew it, she was on the ground after being hit in the gut by a ball.

Ruby's out.

'Great, Ruby's out...' Blake thought looking at her leader walk off. She was stuck with Jaune and Nora.. Fantastic! Nora didn't even have time to get to a ball, she got pegged right in the face.

Nora's out.

That leaves Blake and Jaune vs. Yang, Pyrrha, Ren, and Weiss. A four vs two situation, aren't they just shit out of luck? Blake looked at Jaune, he was hiding behind her... What a good team leader.

"Jaune get -" Blake was interrupted by a ball coming towards her at super speeds and making direct contact with her face.

Blake's out.

This left Jaune by himself. Luckily all of the dodgeballs were on his side of the court. He picked a dodgeball up, and stared at it for a second. 'Come on Jaune. You can do this.' He thought to himself looking at his target. Lie Ren. Jaune threw the ball at high speeds toward Ren and... Ren caught it. Pyrrha's team wins! They all get one point!

When everyone got settled back into their seats at the dorm they looked at the scoreboard.

Ruby: 0 Points

Weiss: 1 Point

Blake: 0 Points

Yang: 1 Point

Jaune: 0 Points

Nora: 0 Points

Pyrrha: 1 Point

Ren: 1 Point

Pyrrha walked up to her list of games and pulled out the list of games they would be playing.

"Our next game will be... Capture The Flag!" Pyrrha said getting out one blue flag and one red flag.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oh woopdie-doo. Jaune was dead.<strong>_


End file.
